


A Tigress in Heat

by mcqueens_queen



Category: Kung Fu Panda (2008)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcqueens_queen/pseuds/mcqueens_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding Master Tigress in a frustrating heat rage, the rest of the Furious Five recruit Po to help calm and satisfy the ferocious feline.</p>
<p>But her years of training have left her numb and unable to satisfy herself, so Po must find a creative way to help her through her time of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tigress in Heat

Po sits in his favorite room, the room that gives him the best sense of inner peace and calm to help him meditate.  To the rest of the furious five it’s just the kitchen, but to Po it’s heaven.  He hears the now well-known slither and wing click of Viper and Mantis approaching. He squints his already closed eyes, hoping they won’t be upset he ate most of tomorrow’s dinner as a snack.

“Po come quick!”

“Yeah Po hurry up.”  The panda’s little ears perk as he detects the sound of urgency in his friend’s voices.

“What’s going on guys?  Are the villagers in need of my outrageous bodacity again?” He chuckles to himself, but the smile quickly fades as he doesn’t see either friend’s mouths curl into their usual smile.

“It’s Tigress!”  His heart drops in an instant.  He hasn’t been this scared in a while, and without a second thought he’s dashing out of the kitchen and out to the courtyard before realizing he doesn’t actually know where she is. 

“Uuuuh guys?”

“Po!”  The two are already making their way to the dojo and Po huffs as he tries to keep up, noticing Crane and Monkey standing outside the slightly ajar dojo door, quickly joined by Mantis and Viper.  Po groans loudly as he catches his breath, not liking exercise anytime close to after he’s eaten, but his worry for Tigress trumps all of that and he gasps out a question.

“Guys…what’s going on?  Is, Is Tigress alright?”

Monkey points through the open door.  “She’s been in there all day Po.”  Po’s eyebrow cocks.

“Wait?  Tigress training?  That’s the big emergency? Come on guys, is it April Fools already?  This is lame, come on guys!”

Crane shook his head.  “She didn’t go to bed last night Po.  She’s been in their since yesterday and has literally destroyed everything in there!”

Po scoffed and bumped everyone aside with his stomach as he peaked in through the gap in the door, letting out a dramatic gasp when indeed he saw that the dojo was in literal shambles. Pieces of training machinery broken, scattered and some even on fire.  Tigress pounding away on whatever was left for her to destroy.

“Have you guys told Master Shifu?  What’s wrong with Tigress?” Po had a million questions that were all trying to escape his mouth at once before Viper finally cinched herself around his muzzle to shut him up so they could answer.

“Shifu’s away on a meeting with another Kung Fu master in Guangdong province. We think it’s, ummm you know.” Crane visibly blushed as he looked away. Monkey staring at the ceiling as Mantiss was nowhere to be found.

Viper rolled her eyes, noticing Po’s still utter lack of understanding. “Oh boys.  What Crane means is that Tigress is going through her heat. All females get them.  With intense discipline they are suppressed, but not forever.”

“Oh heats, well why didn’t you guys say so? Those aren’t too difficult to deal with, you just gotta…ugh guys?”

All four Kung Fu students were staring slack jawed at the Panda as if he had tried to eat a piece of bamboo furniture again. “What’s wrong? Don’t you guys know about heats and what to do?”

All four shook their heads. “We uh, we only knew about this because we asked a local doctor about her symptoms. Shifu didn’t exactly teach us, about, you know.” Crane waved his wing to emphasize his point.

“Sex?” Po chuckled, not believing he actually knew more about something than the Five did.  He had read a lot of books in his free time, not ones he’d share with his dad of course.  Not that his dad would mind, he just didn’t want to have that chat with him.  Po preferred to teach himself things. And if there was one thing he read a lot about, it was sex.

The four nodded and pushed him towards the door. “Yup, so you get to help Tigress Po.  We knew we could count on you.”  Po’s ears dropped.

“Wait what?  Have you seen her?  Tigress will tear me apart! I don’t wanna end up like the dojo!”

“Oh you’ll be fine Po, you defeated Ti Lung singled handedly, Tigress should be a snap!”  All four managed to shove him through the dojo doors before closing them behind him. Po desperately trying to pound them back open but it was useless.

Po shivered when he realized the dojo had gone quiet, meaning Tigress wasn’t beating it to pieces.  He tried to stealthily creep around the debris, letting out a startled yell when a low growl came from behind him.

“What are you doing here Panda?” The growl persisted as Po turned around, finding Tigress perched on a large piece of debris.

“Oh uuuuh, hi Tigress. Yah know, just came in from some training.  Gotta keep in tip top shape.” He flexed to try and make his point.  Tigress’s pupils blown wide, her tail puffed up, looking like she would disembowel him at any moment. “Oh, uuuuh, so yeah, looks like the dojo’s, um, under renovations or something. I should, you know, get going.”  He tried to make another attempt at escaping when she spoke again.

“What are you really doing here Panda?” Her voice sounding exactly as she looked, completely lethal and out for blood.

He sighed as he turned to face her again. “Tigress, are you going through heat?”  His brain didn’t even register that Tigress had moved until a punch landed across his face, knocking him completely around and on his large rump. “Oh wow, I’m a, I’m gonna take that as a yes.”  He had just barely managed to stand when another punch spun him completely around the other direction, catching him off guard once again.  On the third attempt Po was a little more ready.  His arm managed to catch under Tigress’s jab and spin her around.  Po noticed her usual finesse was severally reduced.  Po utilized his ultimate strengths; his size and his complete disregard for any real technique to throw Tigress off balance. Spinning her arm and catching her in a large literal bear hug.  Squeezing her tightly he gritted his teeth as she thrashed and clawed and bit at him as she faced away from him.  But Po endured, squeezing tighter and tighter until Tigress finally stopped, just panting and breathing heavily, Po’s fur turned slightly red from the multitude of scratches covering his large arms.  But still he held her tightly till he was sure she wouldn’t strike again.

His ears perked at a sound he had never heard from Tigress before, it took him a moment to realize she was softly crying. She was hugging his arms tightly and sobbing ever so softly, the sound barely audible over his own heavy breaths, inhaling her sweet scents, for the first time noticing her smell was not her usual one.

“Tigress. You are in heat.  Why are you destroying the dojo?” She sniffed, trying to hide her sobs as she turned away, still caught in his tight hug, glad to be facing away.

“My body has betrayed me.  I’m slow, sloppy and…” She growled loud and low, Po giving her a little squeeze urging her to go on. “And when I try to take care of the…problem…I cannot feel anything.” She raised her paws as if to show how useless they were, at training and in taking care of herself.  Po suddenly remembered how Tigress had told him about all of her training leaving her numb in many places.

Taking a deep breath, he shifted slightly, still holding Tigress close, but not to hold her in place but to comfort her.  “I may be able to help.  I know a thing or two about heats.  Well from reading, but its close enough.” Tigress tilted her head and eyebrow up at Po, obviously trying to appear as if she were skeptical to the idea, but Po could read her better than anyone and he could tell she needed no persuading. “You gotta promise not to rip my head off if I let you go.” She cracked a little smile, pushing away her tears and trying to compose herself as Po loosened his grip.

He positioned himself against a large piece of debris so he was slightly leaning back in a seated position, keeping Tigress laying on her back facing away from him, he liked how she wiggled a little, getting comfortable on his large soft chest and belly. He took each of his large black paws and laced them with her striped ones, just holding them for a moment.  “What do you feel Tigress?”

“You are holding my paws.” She spoke flatly, as if already bored, but Po knew she liked to keep that tone to appear in control of herself.  Po rolled his eyes and just held her paws, wiggling his large digits in between hers before moving her paws up to place them on her belly, his paws on top of hers as he gently pushed them back and forth so she was rubbing her own stomach.

He keep up the motion, her paws rubbing against her soft top as he rubbed, knowing they would be building up a little friction and getting warm.  “How does that feel?”

“It is warm Po.” He smiled, her tone may still be flat, but she was now using his real name. Biting his tongue he continued to move her paws back and forth as they inched up her chest, assuming he wasn’t over stepping himself as he rubbed her paws back and forth over her covered breasts, continuing to build up friction to keep her paws nice and warm.  He finally released his breath when he heard Tigress do the same. Her exhales longer than her inhales.  He smiled as she ever so slightly shuddered as her own paws rubbed over her hardening nipples.

“Mmm it’s okay to enjoy it Tigress.” He kept his comments short, knowing Tigress wasn’t one for a lot of talking. He greatly enjoyed the little groans she was unable to control.  His paws sliding down her forearms to her elbows, continuing to encourage her to rub her chest, loving how she added her own little twists and added pressure in different places. The large panda reached down to the bottom most clasp on her silk top, trying so very hard not to damage it as he slowly opened it up clasp by clasp till there was only one left under Tigress’s paws, her entire torso exposed except for her breasts. She paused her movements for a moment, both very still, Po letting the feline set the pace, smiling big as she released her paws, allowing him to fully open her top and slip it off her arms, and tug it from between them. Surprised at how warm Tigress was now that there was nothing but fur between them.

Tigress covered her small tits with her paws, but did not continue rubbing them, Po noticing that for once in all the time he knew her, she was acting self-conscious around him. He wanted to laugh at the irony but now was not the time, instead he placed his large paws on her belly again, rubbing back and forth, slowly moving up to her soft tits again, happy when she placed her paws on his, allowing him full access to her soft mounds, his paws completely covering them in soft warmth, rubbing and kneeding so very gently, ears perking at the soft mewls that escaped her lips, her head completely thrown back on his chest, eyes screwed shut as she enjoyed the touches she normally could not feel herself.

Po continued to kneed and massage for what felt like a wonderful eternity before using just his claw tips to rub and gently pinch her hard nipples, surprised at the very vocal response he got from her. “Oh Po please, pleeeeease.”  Her growl turned into a luscious moan before receding into a whimper, Po continuing to pinch and rub the hard buds even more, Tigress’s pleads becoming more frantic as Po worked her into a frenzy, alternating between rubbing and squeezing her soft tits, and abusing her hard nipples, the big cat arching up off the panda’s chest to try and get more contact before he finally eased up on her over-worked tits. “Mmm where else would you like me to help you feel Master Tigress?”

Po’s heart fluttered at the most innocent little kitten whimper that escaped Tigress’s lips.  Instead of answering, she took one of Po’s big paws, placing it between her open but covered legs, her other paw griping his free paw almost painfully. Po smiled as he began to rub between her legs, almost losing his breath at how much she had soaked through her pants from all the teasing. If Po hadn’t been fully excited before, he was now.  His cock painfully hard trapped in his pants, but his focus was completely on Tigress, forever working for those wonderful moans and squeals that escaped her beautiful lips as he rubbed her through her soaked pants, almost chuckling as she growled and literally tore them off with her claws. Her feet braced on his big thighs, pushing up to get him to touch her again, his touch sending what felt like electricity through her whole body.

The big panda was more than happy to oblige as he rubbed her swollen lips with one fingertip, occasionally using her own fingers to rub herself, teaching her how to feel again. Tigress bit her lip to the point of pain, the need within her so insanely strong. She didn’t even know what she wanted, which is what scared her so badly, but Po’s touches seem to help fill that need, helped her feel more complete, loving the big warmth behind her and those strong arms holding her close, she placed her paw on his again, urging him to touch her small tits, rub and tease her again as he rubbed between her legs.

Strange thoughts began to flow through her mind, thoughts of Po’s finger slipping inside her, thoughts of Po doing the same with his tongue, she whined again, shuddering as those thoughts raced through her mind, making her squirm and whimper and she wanted so badly to know why he wasn’t inside her already. “Please Po, please more!” She hoped desperately that he understood, knew what she wanted.

Po smiled, squeezing her tit as he gently pushed one of his large fingers inside her, holding still when she let out a pained squeal, hoping she was alright.  The thought suddenly occurred to Po that this was probably Tigress’s first time.  He had imaged she would be tight, and knew to go slow, but this was ridiculous, Po simply slowing his thrusts, going slower than before as he gently filled her, rewarded with happy mewls instead of hisses.

Tigress could not believe how good it felt having Po inside her, his large finger filling her as she writhed, sudden thoughts of Po filling her with his cock filled her mind, unable to believe that she could get even more aroused that she already was.  She panted and humped up against his finger, his other paw working her tit as he moved his finger back and forth. Crying out when his thumb starting rubbing something else between her legs.  Her breath quickly increasing, panting and breathing heavily as she thought about Po breeding her, breeding her like the animal she wanted to be, but still being gentle, gently and firm like he was now. Her lip began to bleed as she bit down harder, her body shaking as she imaged the sight of Po above her, gently filling her with cock and her belly with kittens. And with that she was gone.

Po continued to rub her clit as he used just one large finger to thrust in and out of her tight pussy, wanting to know so badly what she was thinking about as she suddenly came all over his paw, unable to move his paw anymore she was clamped so tightly around him. Her smell was overwhelming, and as soon as she came down from her high and relaxed he indulged himself and licked his finger, shuddering at how wonderful she tasted.  He wanted more so badly but he noticed Tigress’s eyes flutter before she turned over and passed out on his chest, sleeping like a tired kitten.

Tigress barely registered anything as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her, softly whining as Po removed his finger, wanting to turn away and blush as she watched him lick his finger, but the most she could do, was roll slightly over and fall fast asleep.

Po sighed happily and scooped up the big cat in his strong arms, ignoring his overly enthusiastic cock as he took Tigress back to bed, he’d take care of himself later.  Pushing open the dojo door with his foot, he chuckled as he watched the rest of the Furious Five scatter into the night as if they hadn't been watching the whole time. The panda carried the feline back to her own room, positioning her into a position he assumed was comfortable for cats, covering her naked frame with a soft blanket, unable to help placing a little kiss on her cheek before closing her door and headed to his own room. Finally able to take care of himself, licking the last of her scent off his fingers as he stroked his big cock, not needing much to cum after what had just happened.  He tried not to get too excited when he thought about the fact that heats usually lasted a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reading!!!! ^^; 
> 
> I'm a comment/feedback whore so please don't feel shy telling me what you really think, and I plan on writing more so suggestions/kinks are more than welcome!


End file.
